1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to two-wheeled vehicles, and more particularly to electrically-powered bicycles.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical bicycle has two wheels and a pair of rotatable pedals, and is propelled by a rider via the pedals. Due to the levels of physical exertion required, such bicycles are typically used to travel only short distances. Known electrically powered bicycles (i.e., electric bicycles) are bulky, heavy, and mechanically complex. Due to their bulk and weight, known electric bicycles cannot be easily transported on public transportation vehicles such as buses, trains, and airplanes. In addition, known electric bicycles have limited ranges of travel before their batteries need charged.
It would be beneficial to have an electric bicycle that is relatively simple, is small and light enough in weight to be highly portable, and has a useful range of travel between required battery charges.